Behind The Eyes (episode)
Behind The Eyes is the ninth and season finale episode of the fifth season of Prison Break, and the ninetieth episode overall. It was broadcast in the United States on May 30, 2017 on FOX. Plot Michael Scofield and Mike manage to escape when A&W shoots Van Gogh, who is becoming skeptical that Michael is not the true killer of Harlan Gaines. Mike is kidnapped by Jacob Anton Ness and taken to his secret lair at the university where Jacob brainwashes him into believing that Sara Scofield is dead and Michael is really Kaniel Outis, as his biological father has been dead for seven years. Lincoln Burrows checks himself out of the hospital and tracks down Luca Abruzzi, calling the FBI on him and resulting in his incarceration. Sara visits with Van Gogh, who is on life support and unable to speak. After some reluctance to cooperate, he gives Sara the location of where she can find Mike. Michael leads A&W and Jacob into a trap at the zoo while he uses a tattoo of Jacob's face on the back of his hands to break inside of The Nest and steal hard drives that incriminate Jacob. Michael uses the hard drives as leverage to get Mike back in an exchange at a local shipyard the next day. Whip and T-Bag meet with Blue Hawaii, revealed to be an inmate that Michael helped break out of a South American prison with a talent for design and attention to detail. Sara and Lincoln manage to rescue Mike and capture Andrew Nelson, who is later arrested. At the shipyard, the plan goes sideways when Jacob reveals he called the FBI to arrest Michael and Whip is shot and killed while attempting to disarm and kill A&W with her gun, similar to what he did with Abu Ramal. A saddened Michael leads Jacob in the back to where he can find the hard drives. An enraged T-Bag pounces on A&W, snapping her neck and he shares tender final moments with his son before he is arrested by the FBI. Michael begins to run through the shipyard, putting on a black jacket and fleeing as Jacob shoots him in the back. Jacob notices that they are inside of a replica of the Harlan Gaines murder as Jacob realizes that Michael is trying to reframe him for the murder and the two begin to fight until they are both arrested by the FBI. Michael smirks from the back of the police car as Jacob is arrested, having planted Harlan Gaines' blood (revealed to be in the jar that Whip recovered in Chicago) in The Nest. Andrew Nelson testifies against Jacob, effectively freeing Michael and helping to get his old identity back. A thankful Michael asks the FBI for one more favor. Jacob is shown being led into a cell in Fox River, where he smiles and exclaims to guards he won't be there long. Jacob's expression of arrogance soon turns to horror upon realizing T-Bag is his cellmate. He screams for the guards as T-Bag begins to assault him and the other inmates cheer, while his death is heavily suggested as an off-screen occurrence. Appearances Main cast Wentworth Miller as Michael Scofield Dominic Purcell as Lincoln Burrows Sarah Wayne Callies as Sara Scofield Christian Michael Cooper as Michael Scofield Jr. Robert Knepper as Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell Rockmond Dunbar as Benjamin Miles Franklin Augustus Prew as Whip Mark Feuerstein as Jacob Anton Ness Inbar Lavi as Sheba Marina Benedict as A&W Steve Mouzakis as Van Gogh Guest starring Leo Rano as Luca Abruzzi Special guest starring Uncredited Locations Trivia *According to show creator Paul Scheuring, T-Bag's assault of Jacob in Fox River resulted in the latter's death. *There are a couple of strange subtitle errors in this episode on the DVD: **In the scene towards the end of the episode where Lincoln, Michael, Mike, Sara and Sheba are relaxing together, Sheba is called "Heather" in the subtitles. Presumably the subtitlers thought Sheba was Heather (Sara's friend who appeared in earlier episodes), because she is talking to Sara during most of the scene. **In the scene where Michael is beating Jacob on the floor, the episode correctly subtitles his line "This is for the last seven years". But in the bonus feature documentary, when the exact same scene plays, the line is subtitled "This one is for the miners". While the latter quote makes absolutely no sense in the context of the episode, if you listen carefully it does almost sound like that is what he says. **John Abruzzi is seen in the scene when Bagwell beats Anton, while the inmates talk, he is seen in his cell talking. Airdate External links Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes